Ppgz una amiga de mundo otra dimensión
by angelsvampire29
Summary: Bueno me se ocurrió espero que le guste, bueno son las ppgz que se hacen amigas una persona de que es otro mundo de dimensión... espero que le guste ¿ ella va ser amigas de las Ppgz en todas la vida? ¿ y ellas van aceptar su amistad?
1. Chapter 1

Ppgz una amiga de otra dimensión

Hola nueva otra historia, ellas tienen 15 años…

Era un día en Japón hermoso un lugar luz de sol brilla ya había pasado más de dos años desde lucharon con Him el fue derrotado por las ppgz, cuando derrotaron a Him ( El ) pero algunos villanos tenían el rayo z negros, las chicas iban luchando contra ellos todos los días.

Un dia en escuela

Momoko: buenas días chicas - Momoko Akatsutsumi ella es blossom primera ppgz rosa ( o roja no se ) utiliza un yo-yo como arma, su personalidad brillante y alegre, ella le gusta los comics y los superhéroes y gran apetito con los dulces y postres sobre con los chocolates, (algunos sus ataques suelen tener nombte dulces) No le gusta el apio y le teme a los insectos y Tiene una hermana menor llamada Kuriko de grande quiere ser un dibujante de los comics en el futuro.

Miyako: buenos días momoko , kaoru - Miyako Gotokuji ella es bubbles la segunda ppgz azul utiliza una vara que despide burbujas como arma, su personalidad amable, hace que sea muy popular con los chicos de su escuela, como su compasión, gentileza e inocencia, así como su amor por los animales y su muñeco pulpo preferido, Pulpi, al que ella considera su mejor amigo desde que tenía dos años de edad, Vive sola con su abuela, a la que adora. Sus padres viven en Milán, ella Sueña con ser diseñadora de modas en el futuro, tienen un gran amigo llamado Cody una amigo de la infancia, e gusta ir de compras y se preocupa por su apariencia y vestuario (cosa que hace que le guste su apariencia de heroína).

Kaoru: hola momoko, miyako – ella es Buttercup la tercera ppgz verde Utiliza un mazo gigante como su arma, su personalidad ella es una chica amable, pero también es la más graciosa pero no le es fácil demostrar sus sentimientos, Ella es una chica poco femenina y es la más fácil de enfurecer de las tres, la es conocida en la escuela por ser la chica más atlética y gasta una gran cantidad de tiempo mirando deportes en la televisión. Odia las faldas y las cosas muy femeninas, una de las razones por las cuales no quería el traje ni quería unirse al equipo al principio. Es especialmente buena en el fútbol, Su temor más grande son los fantasmas. Vive con su padre, quien es un luchador enmascarado profesional, con su madre y dos hermanos, uno mayor y otro menor. Sueña con convertirse en una luchadora profesional como su padre en el futuro.

Momoko y Miyako: buenos días kaoru.

Piensan caminar

Miyako: espero que hoy no parezcan destruir la cuidad

Kaoru: aunque destruimos a Him .

Momoko: si pero hay, algunos rayos z negros.

Kaoru y miyako: eso si

Kaoru: si pero es fácil de derrotarlos.

Miyako: bueno es mejor asi o no

Momoko: si mejor - caminan

Kaoru: bueno como sea mejor que apúranos, si no hace tarde - caminan

Miyako y momoko : si - se van corriendo

En otro dimensión

¿?: Que pasa ?

¿?¿?: nada solo que estoy viendo este dimensiones, son diferentes que nuestro mundo.

¿?¡?: Diferentes

¿'?¡?: Si

¿?¡': Quiero ir a ese mundo – señalando

¿?¡?: por qué, quieres ir a esa mundo – serio

¿?¿?: Porque quiero, ver que como es ese mundo – viendo la dimensión – no se preocupen estaré bien

¿?¿?: y cómo vas a ir a ese dimensión.

¿?¡?: yo tengo poder diferentes puedo abrir dimensiones al otro mundo, como ese – sonriendo – no se preocupen volveré pronto se lo prometo

Otro lugar en Japón

Momoko: ah fue la clase más aburrida – quejándose

Kaoru: si

Miyako: no sajaren.

Momoko: bueno por lo menos, es hora de comer – sonriendo

Kaoru: si ya me muere de hambre

Miyako: entonces vamos – sonriendo

Las 2 : sii

Se fueron a la cafetería, se sentaron para comer su almuerzo tranquilas hasta que llegaron un par de chicos admiradores de miyako con muchos regalos, cartas, diciendo que salgan con ella. Se llegaron de chicos el lugar.

Otro lugar dimensión

¿?¡?: bueno aquí, - abriendo al portar otra dimensión- voy por favor no quiero peleas vale

¿?¿?: myo myo – volando haciendo cariños con su cabeza

¿?¡?: no puedes venir conmigo, es peligroso mew

¿?¡?: Bueno me voy cuidasen – se meten otra dimensión

¿?¡?¡: Cuídate

En Japón

En la escuela ya era hora de salir las chicas cuando salen de la escuela van a laboratorio, El Profesor Utonio, cunado llegaron la chicas vieron que el profesor estaba haciendo nuevo experimento, y ken esta jugando con peach un perro de juguete.

Las 3: holas ken, peach y profesor

Los 3: holas chicas

Kaoru: vere la tele

Miyako: yo voy un poco de té

Momoko: yo me comeré estos dulces

Repente escucharon algo activaron las alarmas, se vinieron corriendo

Las 3 : que pasa profesor

Profesor: no lo sé, pero miren eso en el cielo .

Ken: parece una especie de gusano negro .

Profesor: si

Las 3: un gusano negro

Continuara :

* * *

Espero que le haga gustado, es que me ocurrió espero que le guste bye ...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Momoko: que vamos a hacer

Profesor: no lo se

Otro lugar

¿?¿': uff estuvo cerca veamos cerrarlo – levanto la mano se fijó el portal otra dimensión, con un poder le brilla los ojos.

En laboratorio

Repente segundo despareciéndose en cielo.

Miyako: miren se despareciéndose

Kaoru: es verdad

Otro lugar

¿?¡?¿?: Cierra – con el mano para que cierra el portal ya lo cierra para que no se habrá cundo ella quiera regresar – listo lo cierre

Con laboratorio

Ellos estaban viendo pero Se desprecio

Ken: se despareció

Peach: es cierto

Momoko: si pero que fue eso

Profesor: tenemos que investigar

Las 5: si

En otro lugar

¿?¿?: Que bien estoy aquí - se va caminando sonriendo

Ella esta viendo, la gente feliz con sus hijos, animal que no conoce pero era lindo y los niños jugaban, era un lugar tranquilo hasta que, un robot está destruyendo edificios … ella se quedo mirando se subió un edificio donde no está destruyendo ….

¿¡?¡: que está pasando mmmmm.. ¿ y por qué está destruyendo ?

Mojo: jajajajjajaa voy dominar el mundo, nadie puede detenerme – riendo

Llevan las ppgz donde esta mojo..

Blossom: mojo deja destruir la cuidad.

Mojo: eso jamas mujajajaja

Buttercup: nunca cambia

Bubbles: jejejej siii – sonriendo

Blossom: si no dejas destruir la cuidad te verás con nosotras –

Mojo: nunca dejare destruir la cuidad

Buttercup : entonces, te vamos detenerte chicas – diciendo a las dos ppgz

Las 2: si

Blossom: yoyo supremo – tacando a mojo

Buubles: burbujas gigantes – tacando a mojo

Buttercup: martillo sónico – tacando mojo

Pero no le afecto de nada al robot, asi que mojo punto con una arma, las ataco ellas estaban en el piso las timadas, no se podían mover

Mojo: esto es su fin chicas súper poderosas z ajajajja – riendo malvado y las disparo - jajajajjaa

Las chicas se cerraron los ojos por su fin, cunado mojo disparo el humo no se veía nada si acabo con ellas, cuando desparece el humo alguien las protegió, era como campo de fuerza…

Mojo : ¿pero que? – viendo

Continuara:

* * *

Bueno espero que le haya gustado... :)

Dejen su Reviews

Los vemos byee...


End file.
